


Singing in the Brain

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Thoughtcrimes, Freya McAllister + Brendan Dean, "Showtunes, Brendan?" "Would you prefer Opera?"</p><p>Freya has opinions about Brendan's new mental theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Brain

It took Freya about fifteen minutes to realize why everyone was staring at her as she walked through the halls of Atlantis.  
  
Because she was singing, " _It's springtime for Hitler in Germany!_ "  
  
Brendan, who'd been walking along beside her, seemingly absorbed in the datapad Lorne had forced on him so he'd sign requisition forms, smirked ever so slightly.  
  
Freya smacked him on the arm.  
  
A gaggle of passing Marines looked horrified.  
  
"Showtunes, Brendan?" Freya hissed, too low for them to hear.  
  
His smirk transformed into a guileless smile. "Would you prefer opera?"  
  
And then Freya was assaulted with Brendan's mental rendition of Figaro's Aria. Brendan wasn't a great singer on the best of days. When he was trying to do opera, it was horrifying.  
  
She smacked him on the arm again, and his mental song reset itself.  
  
 _Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?_


End file.
